


Five Times Five Was Left Out of the Loop and One Time She Was the Loop

by welcometomyasylum



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Devon is alive, F/F, Secrets, Tumblr Prompt, background twyx, because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometomyasylum/pseuds/welcometomyasylum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew is keeping a secret from Five and she is determined to figure out what it is they are hiding from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Five Was Left Out of the Loop and One Time She Was the Loop

Android

“Hey Android, I was trying to get into the common room but the door won’t open, can you check the door?” Five asked as she came into the room. She wanted to go in and get some work done on the new (old) fuel cell she picked up on their last stop. 

“Sorry Five, but that room is currently under maintenance. It would be unsafe for you to be in there at this time,” the Android responded.

“Maintenance? What kind of maintenance are you doing in the common room and why…” Five replied, confused. The common room was a simple room. There was nothing in there but some work benches and a couch. No one even used it, except for Five when she had projects that couldn’t be done in her room or the mess hall.

“I’m sorry Five, but I cannot tell you anything else. Please find another part of the ship to work on your projects,” the Android said rather dismissively. The Android turned back to her controls and Five just stood there for a moment in shock before walking out to go back to her room. The Android was clearly hiding something, but it was probably something important so Five would give her some time to sort it out before asking about it again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two

Later that night, Five was sitting on the couch in Two’s room. Two had just brought out the hot chocolate and, looking at the floor, asked, “So, what do you think about Nyx?”

“I think she’s a lot better for you than One was, that’s for sure,” Five responded immediately. She thought for a moment before continuing, “She definitely has her secrets, but I think she’s really sincere and she likes you a lot.”

Two just sits there for a moment before responding, “Whoa, Five. I meant as part of the crew… Not that it’s a bad thing that you think she likes me, but…. Aren’t you a little young to be giving me relationship advice?”

“Who else are you going to get relationship advice from, Android?” Five responded with a laugh, “I’ve seen the way you look at her since she saved your life. You’re not that subtle. Besides, she’s totally only here for you, you know.”

“Okay, you’ve made your point. Maybe I’ll start dropping some hints,” Two said, chuckling for a moment before sobering again, “Just remember, no matter what happens, you’re still my favorite crew member.”

The two girls sat in silence, drinking their hot chocolate for a few minutes. When their drinks were finished, Two got up and put their mugs by the door so they could take them to the mess hall later. When she got back to the couch, Five looked up at her with a questioning look clear on her face.

“Two, why won’t the Android tell me what’s going on with the common room?” Five asked.

“What are you talking about, Five?” Two asked, trying to keep a straight face. As much as she wanted to, she couldn’t tell Five what was really going on, but she would try her best not to lie to the teen.

Five clarified, “The common room. The Android says there’s some kind of maintenance going on in there and I can’t go in. What kind of ‘maintenance’ could a room with a few tables and chairs possibly need?”

Two gave the most honest answer she could, “I’m sure the Android has everything under control. How about you hang out in here with me for a little bit. The common room will be all yours as soon as the Android is finished with it.”

“How long is that going to take?” Five asked, concerned about her unfinished projects.

“A week, tops. I promise,” Two responded before changing the subject. “Now, how about you teach me some of those pick pocketing skills?”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Three

It’d been two days since Android locked Five out of the common room and to say Five was getting antsy was an understatement. There wasn’t any other room that she could work on the fuel cell safely and most of her projects were pretty much wrapped up at this point. And this entire time, she hadn’t heard a single piece of machinery working in the common room so, surely, it was safe enough for her to work in there. She would just have to hack the door lock.

Five waited until everyone was in the mess eating breakfast before sneaking her way down the hallway. She pulled out the control panel and had just started keying in the unlock sequence when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She quickly looked around, but there was nowhere to hide so she put the control panel down and tried to look normal as the footsteps rounded the corner. Three came around the corner and Five cursed under her breath.

“Hey Kiddo, whatcha looking at? Didn’t you hear the robot? It’s unsafe for you to go in there,” Three said, walking straight up to her.

“Oh, uh I was just seeing if I could help out with the repairs,” Five responded. Her plan was foiled, she would have to try again later, unless she could get Three to go away.

“Nonsense, let the robot work in peace. Come on with me, I’ll give you a lesson on firearm safety,” Three responded quickly. He put his arm around Five’s shoulders and started walking back towards his room before she could respond. 

“I already know all about firearm safety Three. You really don’t need to give me another lesson,” Five protested.

“Good, then you can help me clean my guns and maybe, if you’re lucky, we can work on your aim,” Three replied with a smile and a wink. Really, there was no way Five could turn him down without looking suspicious. She had been asking him to let her test his guns for weeks. The fuel cell would just have to wait.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Four

Three had kept Five busy for five hours, but she was finally on her own and on her way to the common room. If the Android, Two, and Three were all in on this secret, Five just had to know what was going on. Clearly, unlocking the door and walking in wasn’t going to work, not with the Android and Three keeping an eye on her.

That left the vents as her best way in. She went to her room and put on her quietest shoes and, after making sure no one would come in looking for her, slowly pulled the cover off her bedroom air vent and crawled in, putting the cover back on before she started towards the common room.

As she approached the common room, she noticed that it was a lot darker than normal in the air shaft. She was confident that she hadn’t made a wrong turn, but the light in the common room was never off so she should have been able to see the room as soon as she had turned around the last corner. She shook her head and continued forward until she came to the vent leading into the common room. There was something blocking the vent, but it looked like it was just a curtain so she should have been able to move it as soon as she got the vent cover down. Only, when she looked up to take the screws out, she noticed that the tops of them had been completely melted so she couldn’t take them out.

Five cursed under her breath and turned back. She needed to go eat something while she planned out her next move. She would get into that room if it was the last thing she did!

She had just replaced the mess hall’s vent cover when she heard a voice behind her, “Are you ready for dinner yet, little warrior? I want to hear all about how the lithium oxide canisters worked out for us.”

Five turned around with a smile, ready to tell him how glad she was that she had gone with those over the regenerator since they were actually the more efficient and the more cost effective method, but she stopped short when she saw him. He was leaning back against the door frame, looking down at the welding gun in his hands, with a smirk on his face.

“You!” Five started, mouth agape.

“You better hurry up with dinner, little warrior. We have sparring practice in an hour and I think you’re finally ready to start with the katana,” Four said with a wink as he got up and left the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Six/Nyx/Devon

Nyx looked up at the doctor over the crate of supplies they were carrying down the hall. She took a breath and started talking, “Why are we even doing this anyway? We don’t even know this girl that well and you know the crew doesn’t actually trust us yet.”

“Come on Nyx, you really need a reason to help a 16 year old girl? This is how we get in good with the rest of the crew. It’s called bonding,” Devon responded. Nyx seemed to accept this answer and they continued walking for a few moments in silence until Devon suddenly stopped. “Did you hear that? I think someone’s coming.”

The footsteps rounded the corner and they heard Five call out to them, “What’s in the box guys? Are those the parts I asked for?”

“Hey Five! No, these are, uh..” Devon started.

“Construction supplies! You know, for the Common Room!” Nyx rushed to finish. Five turned her head to look at Nyx and opened her mouth.

“Five, have you seen Six? He was looking for you when we passed him,” Devon said before Five could ask any further questions. Six was supposed to be in charge of distracting the curious teen today so the rest of the crew could help the Android finish setting up.

Five shook her head, “No, I was actually just looking for him. This morning he told me he wanted me to help him find something in the shops, but I don’t know where he went.”

“Well, I think we’re leaving soon so you should probably help him with whatever he wanted to buy. He was by the mess hall last time we saw him,” Devon told her. Five said her thanks and went running off towards the mess hall. As soon as she was out of earshot, Devon turned back to Nyx, “Smooth, Nyx. What, exactly, were you going to tell her if she asked what kind of construction supplies were in the box?”

“Like you were any better! If I hadn’t said anything you would still be standing there with your mouth open!” Nyx exclaimed.

“Lets just go, this box is getting really heavy. I’m just glad we didn’t have to carry those giant ass chairs that Android set up yesterday. Did you see? They had cup holders and I’m pretty sure they had back massagers built in,” Devon said as he started walking backwards again.

“Android is really going all out with this, isn’t she?” Nyx responded.

“It’s not just her! They’ve all lost it! Did you see Three and Four yesterday? They were making functional props! It’s like they’ve never celebrated a birthday before,” Devon said, still in shock after almost getting cut in half, walking in on Three and Four yesterday. What ever happened to just buying plastic knock offs?

“Two has been forcing cake down my throat every two hours for the past week, trying to figure out which flavor would be Five’s favorite! I don’t think Five even has a favorite flavor of cake. With our luck she’s not even a cake person…” Nyx just shook her head, “And to think, this is the crew of the infamous Raza.”

“At least it’s never boring.” Devon said with a smile.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

+1

After the tenth time Six pulled out his phone in as many minutes, Five was ready to scream. They had been out looking for ‘the perfect popcorn’ for the past two hours. Five didn’t even realize how many different types of popcorn there were before they walked into the third specialty store and that was an hour ago. Part of her was fascinated by all of the flavors that existed, but the other part of her was ready to hit Six for making it so obvious that he was just trying to distract her for as long as possible. At least when the other crew members were keeping her busy, they had the decency to put their phones away!

When they turned to walk into the fifth gourmet popcorn store, Five lost it. She wheeled on Six and started, “Six, this store better have the best goddamn popcorn in the whole galaxy because if we have to go to one more store, I am going to scream.”

“Last one, I promise. They’re supposed to have authentic Earth caramel popcorn here. It should be the best one yet!” Six responded. When he saw the nonplussed look on Five’s face he added, “As soon as we’ve finished looking at this store, we’ll go back to the ship.”

Six hadn’t been lying about the caramel popcorn at the last store. It took about fifteen minutes and a lot of haggling, but they had finally found the best popcorn and they purchased four whole canisters of it as well as everything they would need to pop three more canisters of buttered popcorn for Four and Nyx who didn’t believe in sweet popcorn.

Supplies in hand, they set off back towards the ship. When they were about five minutes away from their destination, Two’s voice came over the comms, “Five, Six, are you guys almost finished. I want us out of this station in ten minutes.”

Five let Six respond, “Copy that, we’re about five minutes away.”

“Good. Six, meet me on the command deck as soon as you’re back,” Two said over the comms.

Once they were back on the ship, Five went straight to her room. With Six busy on the command deck with Two, all of the crew members would be occupied long enough for Five to finally get into the common room.

\----

“Are you sure she’s coming?” Nyx asked the group. They were all gathered in the common room, waiting for Five. Nyx played with the strap on her party hat. When she had tried to take it off to fix her hair a few moments ago, the Android had glared at her until she stopped touching it, but it was getting to be uncomfortable.

“Please, this is the first moment she’s been alone in days. The first thing Five is going to do with her freedom is use it to break into the one room in the ship that she’s been locked out of for no justifiable reason,” came Four’s reply.

“Okay, but why are we hiding from the vent and not from the door?” Nyx asked.

“Because Five won’t risk anyone finding her in the hallway with the control panel in her hands again,” Three said with a chuckle.

“And why are we leaving the vent covered and welded shut if we want her to enter?” Nyx asked.

“Shh, she just crawled within earshot, hide!” Four whispered. The whole crew stopped what they were doing and hid in their various hiding spots.

\----

“Stupid adults and their stupid secrets. They think they can keep me out of a room with only some lousy melted screws and a curtain, I’ll show them,” Five muttered under her breath as she used her laser to cut a hole through the vent cover and gain entry to the common room. As soon as the cover was broken, Five pulled the curtain down and jumped into the room.

“Surprise!” Five heard the crew yell as they all jumped up, out of their hiding places, as one.

Five jumped and looked around in shock. Two and Nyx were standing by a table with the largest cake Five could remember seeing. Devon and Six were standing by another table with all of the popcorn they had bought. The Android was guarding what looked like a giant vat of hot chocolate. And the most surprising thing, Three and Four were standing in front of a row of ten what looked like movie theater chairs with a projector behind them and honest to god lightsabers in their hands.

Eyes wide and still in shock, Five asked “Guys, what is this?”

Two stepped forward and explained, “Android came to us last week and mentioned that it was your birthday so we thought we would surprise you with a party. Android made the chairs out of some repurposed massage chairs and hooked up the projector so that we could finally watch Star Wars 36. When Three found out what we were planning, he recruited Four to help him make those lightsabers so you could spar with them and everyone else decided that they wanted to help too.”

Five looked at Four, “So that’s why you finally let me spar with the katanas.”

Four smiled and replied, “We had to make sure you would know how to use the lightsaber. Besides, the katana is the most practical weapon there is.”

Five walked over and hugged him. When she was done, she went over and hugged Two and the two newest crew members, thanking them. When she went over to Six, she punched him in the arm saying, “You need to get better at your distraction technique! I felt totally ignored with you checking your phone every minute!”

“I had to make sure they were ready before we came back,” Six defended himself as Five pulled him into a hug.

From across the room, Three said, “Hey, where’s my hug? It was my idea to make the stupid light sword things!”

“They’re lightsabers and they’re not stupid!” Five laughed and gave the grouchy old man a hug. When she turned around, the Android was standing there with a party hat in one hand and a mug of hot chocolate in the other. Five stepped forward and put her arms between the Android’s and pulled her into a hug. “Thanks Android. I know this was your plan all along,”

“I merely suggested to Two that, after everything that has happened this year, you deserved something normal for a teenage human,” the Android responded.

Five laughed, “And you wanted a reason to make hot chocolate and try popcorn and cake.”

“I do have thousands of taste receptors,” the Android responded with a hint of a smile.

Five laughed and put on her party hat. As she took her hot chocolate from the Android and rejoined the rest of the crew who were taking their seats for the movie, she smiled, grateful that her past-self had chosen this ship to stowaway in.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was brought to you buy the following two prompts:  
> achlois: Somebody finally takes Five to see Star Wars 36.  
> frankybelacqua: Two and Five talking about their pasts and their futures (sisterly bond)
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
